


Contrast

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves the sunrise.  He hates the sunrise.  Written for fanfic100 prompt "031. Sunrise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> No, the summary isn’t a typo.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

He loves the sunrise. He loves the way it slowly shifts from dark to a golden light on the horizon; somehow making those graveyard patrol shifts all worthwhile. Benton thinks he's mad; thinks that the dawn is best left alone in favour of a proper night's sleep, but what does he know? The sunrise is a new day; new possibilities (if there's anything working with the Doctor has taught him, it's that there's _always_ something new to discover)... it's opportunity.

He hates the sunrise. He hates the way it rises in the sky, so cheery - like nothing is wrong with the world. He finds himself falling in favour of Benton's opinion that it should be left alone, but he still wakes up at dawn on autopilot anyway. The sunrise is another empty day; missed opportunities (what he wouldn't give to go back and change the things he's done)... it's a cruel reminder of all he's lost.


End file.
